Where is the Light?
by Aimless Traveler
Summary: Hope is the clearest way through the twisted maze of hatred and sorrow into freedom. But what of those who have no hope? What of those whose light has already gone out? Revised!
1. Just Let Me Go

_**Where is the Light?**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **Makes a super pouting face.** Now go away! **Shoos away lawyers.**

Chapter 1-Just Let Me Go 

It was a quiet night. It was a quiet _late_ night, around 1:30 or so. The streets of Kohona were still. All was dark. Not a soul was to be seen, not even a stray cat or mangy dog. It was the ideal night for peace and relaxation. Streetlights were all turned off, making the village seem haunted. All was dark...

Save for a single light in the upstairs room of a huge mansion. That single light came from a young boy's bedroom, from a lamp on the desk. The lamp was shining on a blank notebook. The current resident sat motionless, staring at the pad of paper as if expecting it to do something. His posture and features spoke of a calm and collected being. We all know, however, that appearances and be deceiving. Inside, it was all the young boy could do to hold back the tidal wave of emotions boiling within him.

Presently, he picked up the pen and began writing. His letters were neat and rounded; perfect. Very much like the boy himself. The slight _scratch_ sound of pen against paper was almost unnerving. Words became sentences and sentences gradually became a poem. Though his letters be perfect, the real meaning lay behind and beyond surface appearances. The sentences harbored a deep sense of frustration, loss, sorrow, and anger. It read thus:

_Confusion_

_Pain_

_Anger_

_Am I going crazy?!?_

_It has been like this for as long as I can remember_

_Am I wearing a mask?_

_Even I don't know who I am_

_Pressure building_

_Suffocating_

_Need to run_

_Need to get out_

_Need to be free_

_From this invisible cage no one can see _

_Free_

_WHO AM I?_

_Tears_

_Not even sure why I' crying_

_My soul-it must be dying_

_I know..._

_No, I don't_

_I don't know what is right or wrong_

_I don't know what I_

_Am meant to do_

_I HATE THIS!!!_

_Seemingly wallowing in self-pity_

_Screams_

_Screaming my heart out_

_Yet silenced by the_

_Overwhelming silence I scream into_

_NO one can help me_

_I don't know why I am_

_Why I'm here_

_In this place_

_Why am I here?_

_What is my purpose?_

_Why am I so miserable?!?_

_I have friends_

_That are like family_

_I once had faith_

_Yet this gnawing emptiness_

_Still won't go away_

_When I smile_

_I have to stop and wonder_

_Is it real?_

_I have no idea_

_But I know I'm going crazy_

_Losing my mind_

_Going insane_

_But clinging to a thread_

_A thread of something_

_I know I can end it_

_End my misery_

_Leave this place_

_Float away_

_It is just over there..._

_But I cannot do it_

_COWARD_

_My mind screams at me_

_I am alone_

_So all alone_

_Trapped_

_Confused_

_Wandering_

_Aimless_

_Purpose is gone_

_Purpose is denied_

_Why do I keep living?_

_What am I clinging to?_

_What-or who is holding me?_

_JUST LET ME GO!_

_Let me fall into the_

_Never ending pits of oblivion_

_Spiraling, screaming, into eternal insanity_

_There I will know who I am_

_There I will know what_

_I've become_

_A life without reason_

_Weak_

_Pathetic_

_What am I?_

_I don't know who I am_

_What to call myself_

_I try to let go_

_But my hands clench all the tighter_

_They have a mind of their own_

_Please, let me go!_

_I am just a coward_

_But I still hole on-and so do you_

_LET ME GO!_

_Let me fall to insanity_

_Where once-silenced screams_

_Will finally break through_

_See what I was_

_See what I have become_

_But no-I'm trapped_

_Trapped in this prison_

_Cold_

_Confusing_

_Dark_

_A prison that_

_Binds me forever_

_LET ME GO!_

_My life of a prison_

_Tears_

_What meaning do they have?_

_LET ME GO!_

_But whoever is holding me_

_It just won't_

_Life?_

_Light?_

_A savior?_

_No_

_None can save me_

_Friends?_

_They don't know anything about me_

_Is it because I hide?_

_Behind what?_

_A mask?_

_I don't even know my true face!_

_Love?_

_I thought I knew love_

_But I was wrong_

_I don't know what it is_

_Or is it love I'm holding onto?_

_They say love can save_

_Does love know me?_

_Love-whatever or whoever is holding me still_

_LET ME GO_

_Give up on me_

_Loose faith in me_

_Let me fall_

_Let me die_

_Let me go away_

_Let me escape_

_From this dungeon_

_They key will turn in the lock_

_And set me to oblivion_

_All you have to do for me is_

_Let me go_

_I'm begging_

_I'm not worthy_

_I don't deserve_

_Whatever you are gibing me_

_Are you love?_

_Don't give it to me_

_For I don't even know what it is_

_I don't know how to use it_

_Turn the key in the lock_

_Spring the cell open_

_I am clinging to something_

_Something is still holding onto me_

_Refusing to let to, no matter what_

_I don't understand_

_JUST LET ME GO_

_Just let me go..._

The boy sighed as he looked at the words he had just written. Suddenly, anger coursed through his veins. He furiously recapped the pen and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a _smack _and broke, breaking the peaceful silence. With a quick flick of his wrist, the lamp's light was extinguished, plunging the room into darkness. The boy sighed and buried his head in his arms, laying his head down on his desk. And there in the quiet stillness in the dark of his room, he cried.

Author's Note: See that purple button down there? Click it and it will make my day!!!! This is my first fic. (or poem, rather) and flames are accepted!

This is my second time writing this particular story/fic! It was revised because of some harsh criticism from a sibling. Thanks for reading! Now please review!

If you can guess who the boy is, congrats! You're pretty smart, then. :o)


	2. Pieces Of a Puzzle

_**Where is the Light?**_

Disclaimer: None of the Naruto characters are being hurt while in my hands! I promise! **Grins evilly. **Why of course not, I won't subject them to any torture. Why do you ask? Oh yeah, I still don't own Naruto!

Chapter 2- Pieces of a Puzzle

If anyone saw him, they immediately knew there was something different about him. Whether it be his eyes, short yet strong body, or his cold features, there was definitely something that made him different from everybody else.

Oh yes, there was something unusual about him. Smiling grimly, he gazed down on the occupants of his village from his perch in the tree. He watched them mind their own business, go around exchanging greetings. Often, he saw small children being carried around or hand in hand with their parents. When he saw these everyday sights, he felt a small tugging in his chest. Could it be jealousy?

Ha! That was a laugh. Him, feel jealous? Why, he had brains, talent, skill, and the ability to do whatever he saw fit. But he couldn't miss that gnawing pain in his chest. He saw a little girl trip and fall. She began to cry as she held her scraped knee. Her mother came out of the house and immediately went over to her child. Tenderly, she "kissed it all better."

The words came unbidden to his mind. He tried to push them away but they refused to leave.

_Pieces _

_Scattered _

_In all directions_

_I reach for them_

_But they float away_

_I ignore them_

_But I can't ignore the pain_

_Pain that comes from separation_

_Pain that comes from loss_

_Pain that come from knowing you're not wanted_

_This pain is eating at me because_

_Someone took a hammer and stake_

_Drove it deep into my heart_

_Took the remaining pieces _

_And scattered them_

_In all directions_

_Pain, many scoff_

_What would I know of pain?_

_With this shield protecting me_

_What sort of pain could be inflicted on me?_

_How could they be so dense?_

_There are two kinds of pain_

_The one I experience from day to day_

_Hurts the most_

_I wish I could stop it_

_You all can stop the pain you experience_

_But what of the pain in my heart?_

_Many say I have no heart_

_What do they call me? _

_A monster_

_A demon_

_Demons have no heart_

_Monsters have no soul_

_I have both_

_It is just that_

_The pieces are missing_

_The pieces of the puzzle_

_The puzzle of my heart_

_Because_

_Someone took a hammer and stake_

_Drove it deep into my heart_

_They took the remaining pieces _

_And scattered them_

_In all directions_

_The pieces are missing_

_They are lost_

_The puzzle will never be complete_

_The puzzle will never be the same_

_The puzzle will never be whole _

_The puzzle of my heart._

He clenched his fists. They all called him a monster, a demon. They accused him of having no soul, no heart. They all said he could not feel any pain. The fools. The ignorant fools. They were the ones with no heart. Could they not see who he was? He did not choose for it to be this way.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!" he screamed to the sky. Only silence answered him. Looking down once again, he saw the street now deserted. The people had immediately retreated to their homes once they noticed him. His jaw was set, his eyes turning icy cold. He took the kunai he stole from his sister that morning. He held the knife above his wrist and plunged it down.

It was stopped by sand.

_Someone took a hammer and stake_

_Drove it deep into my heart_

_They took the remaining pieces _

_And scattered them_

_In all directions_

_The pieces are missing_

_They are lost_

_The puzzle will never be complete_

_The puzzle will never be the same_

_The puzzle will never be whole _

_The puzzle of my heart._

Author's Note: Did you like it? Hate it? Drop me a review!!!

**Endigo Master: **Thanks! Glad you liked it!!! :o)

**Ninja Chic: **Thank u thank u thank u thank u thank u!!!!!!!! no one's ever called me a good author before! **squeals in delight. **luv ya!!!! really boosted my self-esteem! I read both of yours. Really good, keep it up! I took your suggestion into mind. You should know who this one is about! I don't know, maybe next chappie will be about neji. Thanks for reviewing!!! ï

**Pirron: **You're so smart!! yes, the first chapter was about Sasuke. I tried to make it confusing, but you saw through it! You might think I made him a little OC, but its good you understood it! He's always so cold and distant. I always thought that he must keep his emotions somewhere. I'd like to think that in his mind, emotions are weaknesses. So, he keeps it all in and saves it for his brother. I think you know who this one is about. Thanks a bunch!

Thank you everyone who reviewed! Another chappie coming up soon!!

Aimless Traveler


	3. Fox Fire

_**Where is the Light?**_

Disclaimer: What? What disclaimer? I own Naruto! No one else! AHH!! **Runs around in circles, being chased by lawyers and crazy-eyed fan girls. **Okay, okay! I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 3-Don't Play with Fire

A small boy, about six years old, sat on a single swing. The sun was shining, the day was clear. In other words, a perfect day. Blond spiky hair fell in the little boy's face and his bright cerulean blue eyes were dull and lifeless. Idly, he pushed his foot against the ground once. Suddenly, a shadow was cast over his swing. Startled, he looked up.

"Hi! Can I swing too?" A boy, six years old also, with black straight hair and big brown eyes stood in front of the swing. Mutely, the other nodded. Was it possible? Was it true?!?! This boy wanted to play with him!!!!!!

"Won't your momma be angry?" he timidly asked. The other boy laughed offhandedly. "No! Of course not! She only says don't play with fire. Other than that, I can play with anything I want!"

There is something every parent tells their children at night. It goes something like this:

_Don't play with fire_

_They always say_

_It's dangerous and it will_

_Cause you harm_

_Don't play with fire_

_They caution_

_It's a gift from the devil_

_Uncontrollable and wild_

_Don't play with fire_

_They admonish_

_It's destructive and disastrous_

_Don't play with fire_

_They warn in hushed whispers_

_It's evil and fatal_

_At night, they hold their children close_

_Warning them of the monster_

_The demon_

_Warning them of Fire_

_It's foul_

_Corrupt_

_Low_

_Malevolent_

_Vicious_

_Vile_

_Wicked_

_The children listen_

_With round eyes_

_They take the cautions to heart_

_They learn to hate Fire_

_They learn to have nothing to do with it_

_Because fire is _

_A monster_

_A demon_

_Dirty and cruel_

_Cold-blooded and wretched_

_Worthless_

_The fire sits there_

_Being doused out all the while_

_From accusing glares_

_From mocking words_

_From pointing fingers_

_And ridicules_

_It cannot protect itself_

_For it is small and helpless_

_What was once a roaring fire_

_Has been reduced to a small spark_

_A candle's flame_

_Still they caution_

_Still they say_

_Still they admonish_

_Still they warn_

"_Don't play with fire"_

"Kisho! Get away from there!" The mother furiously grabbed her son away from the boy sitting on the swing. Throwing a hateful glance over her shoulder, the mother hustled her child into the house, slamming the door as she went.

"Child, how many times do I have to tell you! Don't play with fire! Don't have anything to do with it! It is a monster, a demon!" The mother was half shaking from fear, half from anger. She raised her voice once more. "You deliberately disobeyed me! What is worse, you could have been killed!"

The little 6 year old boy looked at his mother questioningly. He knew that she was angry, but he did not know why. "But momma, I didn't! I wasn't playing with fire! I was just playing with that boy. He said he was lonely so I was playing with him."

The mother sighed and gathered her son into her arms. She patted his back in rhythm as he lay against her chest. She looked out the window once again at the other. He was staring at her door with an expression of loneliness and longing on his face.

"My son, I was speaking of Fox Fire."

**Author's Note: **Hmmm…..fox fire? Don't know if it will be understood…but you should understand this: Drop me a review!!! Pretty Please!!!!


End file.
